For Now: The Tapestry of Ignorance
by Lily Luna Lestrange III
Summary: "All was well." For now. Albus, James, and Lily didn't know much about their parents' pasts. Harry would tell them when they were ready. But what will happen when Harry finds out that his old enemies have more connections than he thought? Will Harry's kids have to face the truth? And most importantly, Harry himself? Some chapters are rated T.
1. On the Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. But I do own the plot and my OCs. End of story.**

**Warnings: Maybe mild suspense (if it's really suspenseful enough to be mild…). **

"He'll be alright," They thought. All was well.

For now.

Albus was bored. Yes, bored. He was on the train that would lead him to his fate, and he was bored. He was tired of James telling him he was going to be in Sl…Slytherin. He was tired of his neighbor, Wendy Williamson, scolding James for driving Albus nuts and the what-not, even if they were best friends. James always thought she was desperately in love with him. (Like most of the second-year girls were.) And finally, he was annoyed at the fact that Rose and Malfoy are going to be staring at each other for the entire train ride. And the train hasn't even started yet! But of course, anyone could see the anxiety in his eyes. It was quite obvious, really.

He plopped down onto his seat. Rose slid on the seat opposite, knowing Scorpius was near by.

It's actually kind of…funny. They barely knew each other, and mere seconds later, they're uncomfortable around each other. And Rose is blushing! Oh gosh; this will be a long train ride (to Albus).

A piercing cold hand tapped his shoulder. _Are there ghosts on this train? _

Albus whipped his head around; he knew James wanted to drive him crazy: as usual.

But it wasn't James. It wasn't Wendy either. But it was a girl. A teenage girl. She had long jet black hair; it was as wavy as hair could come. Her violet eyes were locked into his. She had a rather pale complexion.

"Er…who are you?" Albus murmured. He didn't seem to notice the train started.

"You're Harry Potter's son, right? Along with your brother?" She asked. Her face was stoic, but her voice spoke quickly and it sounded almost urgent.

Albus raised an eyebrow, "…Yes, I am. You didn't answer my question." Albus stuttered. The girl smirked with giddy glee. _If she's anything, she's a Slytherin,_ Albus thought. The girl straightened her posture, and she disdainfully gave him a look of disgust.

"All right. Just asking..." The girl's voice dragged on, and her aversion of him then turned into a sharp glare. As she slowly started to lean her head away, Scorpius flinched. Unfortunately for him, she glanced at him. She opened her mouth, but closed it. She sat back down, not saying a word. Albus felt like he had a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. But he still felt like she was glaring daggers at him. That's when he realized, everybody surrounding him was looking at him in awe. Everybody whispered, "It's James's brother!", "New Potter!", "Do you think he'll be like his father?", or "Lucky kid." Albus groaned, yet was shocked they were talking about his dad. Why is everyone talking about him? He's just the Head Auror!

"Why is everyone talking about Uncle Harry? And who was that Scorpius?" Rose whimpered. He paled as if he saw a murder.

"No one. Just no one," Scorpius turned to Al, "Potter, I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Now Potter, what ever you do, don't hex me." Albus half-smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't hex you. And it's Al, not Potter." At that very moment, catchy music was heard:

_"Oh we're off to see the wizard._

_The wonderful wizard of the compartment_

_You'll find he is as greasy as his name_

_Where ever the place he goes!_

Albus rolled his eyes.

_You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz _

_ Of a wiz of a wiz, a wiz of a Slyt-_

"They better not say the rest."

_Because, because, because, because, because!_

_Because he has a really strange name!_

_ Oh we're off to see the wizard,_

_ The wonderful wizard of the compart-_

"Please don't come here." Albus prayed.

"Too bad." A boy and girl were skipping (Wizard of Oz style) happily through the train's corridors. It was James of course, who looked so merry and mischievous that it was scary. Wendy, his (somewhat forced) partner in crime/pranks, was seemingly bouncing everywhere as she skipped. She has dirty blonde hair and…well, it's hard to tell what her real eye color is. It's supposed to be green, but everybody thinks it's a mix of green, blue, hazel, and maybe grey. They jumped onto the two seats next to Albus. Poor Albus…

"So _Al_, we were wondering if you're optimistic that you'll be in bloody Slytherin…" James joked innocently. Wendy gave a look at him.

"Oh come on James, the Slytherins aren't _that _bad. Some are decent. Like this kid, who will probably become one," She pointed ignorantly at Scorpius, who was hiding from the Malfoy-hating Potter, "Just because your Uncle Ron persuaded you into hating them and one of them called me a mud-" James swiftly gasped, covered her mouth, and fell on top of her; Wendy stared at him in horror as if someone else attacked her.

"Wendy, you know I hate it when you say that." Wendy nodded, muttering something in his grasp. It sounded like, "James Potter, get off me now or I'll transfigure you into a rat." He couldn't understand her, but he unknowingly obeyed; he steadily lifted his hand and body off her.

"God, James I never knew you could be serious," If looks could kill, Albus would be dead now, "But I never liked that word either." Wendy slowly got up.

"Alright. You better get your robes on; the train will be arriving at Pigsfar-, I mean Hogwarts soon," Wendy death stared at James. He closed his eyes and cowered back in sarcastic fear. "I think I've been hanging out with James too often." Albus snickered. _She's been mates with him since they were 3. She has been 75% infected with his behavior since this day._

"Fine. We'll go now." Albus sneered. Albus, Rose and a very scared Scorpius trotted out of their compartment. Albus glared at the compartment behind them; it was the one with the question girl. He saw three other people in that compartment: a black-haired boy her age, a guy who went to sleep, and a girl who looked like his age. She had short black hair with brown eyes and peered at the train's walls.

"I'm going to change into my robes." She stated quietly at her "possible relatives" as Albus thought and lightly walked out of the compartment room. She strolled down the corridors and eventually was next to Albus. She was still staring at the walls.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the changing room is…?" She asked, only to be interrupted by Albus.

"We're going right now. I'm Al Potter." Instead of pondering him of questions, her mouth dropped. She didn't see that he was getting uncomfortable by all this attention.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Violet Astral." Violet hesitated. He nodded.

"Why were you sitting with them? Why not some first years like you…I mean, if you are one." Albus, of course, did not mean to say that. It never fazed him that sometimes he was not politically correct.

"The girl in my compartment is my godsister. She's a little…crazy." Violet gave Albus a knowing look, as if she didn't want to say anything else. But she felt like she was saying something that's true at the very least.

"What's her name, anyhow?" Al inquired. She bit her lip.

"…Oh yes. Her name's-"

"Albus Severus Potter!" James mimicked his mother. Everyone in the room bursted out laughing, "Go change into your robes or you'll get Gyrffin- I mean _Slytherin _in trouble!"

"Shut it James!" Albus yelled, and he ran away from the embarrassment behind into the changing rooms. Rose groaned. _This is going to be a long year…_

**A/N: Did you catch the Wizard of Oz and A Very Potter Musical references? And if you are surprised by Albus in the first sentences, it's because I've always found him as bored, but nervous. Oh, and I don't want to beg, but…review? **


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No Sorting Hat song, sorry!**

The train came to a halt. Albus wondered if every year when the train came to Hogwarts, that it was always chaotic. Because chaos was happening at the moment. A large stampede struggled to get through the door. It was so bad that the Prefects, Head Boys/Girls, and professors all combined couldn't control it. Well, maybe not Hagrid.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid hollered; it was loud enough for the whole train to hear. Everything seemed to slowly get back to order (key word "slowly") after that. Albus hopped off the train, along with Rose, Scorpius, and Violet, who was about to tell her godsister _(_Albus still didn't know what that was) not to come within 20 feet of her (he could tell why). They searched their carriages (along with some Aurors) to check if they had everything and had no suspicious objects them. Albus didn't exactly know why they had to do this, but he figured that was one of the many reasons that Hogwarts was so safe. The only thing he knew was that he was told by his brother they do this because he was told "their mother did not have the best first year".

Rose, Scorpius (they were _still_ staring at each other), and Violet followed Hagrid to the Black Lake after they were done with the inspection. Albus was nowhere to be found with them.

But Albus was there. He was searching the grounds and his carriage panicking. Rose ran over.

"Albus, what is it? We should be done with the carriage inspection by now," Rose asked. Albus didn't look her in the eye.

"My wand! It's gone!" Albus exclaimed, for he was losing his breath. Rose slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, that's just great. Uncle Harry gave that to you! Find it!" Rose glared. Albus grinded his teeth.

"I'm trying the best that I-" A tall shadow hovered over Albus. Scorpius and Violet gulped. It was Question Girl, who looked like she getting taller and taller with the dark, tinted atmosphere around her. Her head tilted down at Albus. He was a little mouse compared to the girl. She was holding Albus's wand.

"Looking for this?" Question Girl inquired with a sleek voice.

Albus stuttered, "Yes…yea- thank you…."

She smiled. Albus squinted his eyes to see if her face held any kindness. He could find some, but it was only sugar-coated. He knew he was right when her sincere smile turned into a cold grimace.

"You should watch where you put your personal belongings. It may cost you…" The last sentence Question Girl said went on for ages as she backed away until she was at the thestral cart that Albus could not see. Her words echoed in Albus's head. Violet turned her head to Albus.

"I was right when I told you she was disturbing…" Violet retorted, almost in a bragging way, as if she was always right. Albus had to agree; she reminded him of a blinking Victorian doll Wendy (_*cough*) _found in her closet one day. James said she couldn't sleep for days. Maybe that's what Question Girl is: a Victorian doll that scared the heck out of everybody. Albus shrugged and walked towards the boats that would lead him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus tried to tell himself that he would not be in Slytherin. _I will not be in Slytherin. I will be in Gryffindor. I will not be in Slytherin… _He didn't pay attention to the beauty of Hogwarts that was in front of him as he was on the boat ride. He was only paying attention to his personal demons…

Albus couldn't bear it anymore. He felt as if he was going to die of apprehension. The suspense was killing him. Rose saw this. She snapped her fingers in front of his blank face. Albus whipped his head towards her.

"It'll be alright," Rose comforted him. Albus nodded, but still didn't give in that statement. _Remember what your father said…remember what your father said…_

When the boats met land, Albus's bottom stayed glued stuck on the boat. But it was only a matter of time till Albus will stare his doom in the face.

"To Hogwarts!" A small brunette called Alice Longbottom yelled enthusiastically. Albus knew her quite well for being Uncle Neville's, no, scratch that, _Professor Longbottom's _daughter. Scorpius pulled Albus out of the boat. They followed Hagrid and a professor into the entrance hall. Albus stumbled onto the stairs that was in front of the professor. That professor was Professor Longbottom.

"The sorting will be starting in a few minutes. The sorting will decide which house you will belong in over your 7-year course in Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and _Slytherin_," Neville said Slytherin with the utmost disgust, but not many people noticed this, "You will then go into your common room shortly after the feast. Good luck." Neville left the hall. Alice smiled warmly.

"That's my dad," She whispered to her friends. But while Alice was joyful, Albus was a wreck. _Let's just get this over with… _

Neville came back into the hall, "They're ready for you."

The doors opened to a spectacular room that held everyone in the school. Albus's hands were shaking like mad as he walked down the room with all the first years. _Everybody's looking at me; everybody's looking at me! _Albus thought. But he didn't know for which reasons.

"When I call your name, it is time for your sorting," Neville announced.

"Astral, Violet!" Violet took ages to walk and finally get on the stool. After at least twenty seconds of sitting on it, Albus could tell she was going to have a fierce argument with the hat. Her eyes were extremely wide, and Albus swore he heard an inside scream that was bound to come out any minute. After two or three minutes, the hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered as Violet glanced at the hat.

"Bones, Margaret!" A tiny blonde-haired girl plopped onto the stool; she waved to the small crowd of first-years.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brown, Ivory!" A curly-haired girl jumped onto the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Creevy, Colin!" Neville flinched when the messy-haired boy stepped up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Delhurst, John!" A faint grumble came from the tall boy's stomach when he sat down, for he tapped his foot.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Garrett, Mark!" A first-year that looked similar to Scorpius looked at the floor when the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Inkwood, Hydra!" A girl with a long black braid and bangs that covered her right eye smirked at Albus.

"SLYTHERIN!" Albus's fear intensified as the names went on.

"Isis, Willow!" A girl with sliver hair _(that's a new one)_ casually strolled forward to the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Alice!" Neville smiled at her as Alice sat on the stool. During the time the hat was on her head, Alice looked like she was having a pleasant conversation with the hat. But it was cut short when the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors seemed very happy with themselves, as Neville did.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius power walked towards the stool. The hat looked like it was about to shout something as it touched his head, but the hat then became quiet. After 10 seconds, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Half of the people in the hall's jaws dropped. The Slytherins looked like their faces have just been slapped. Scorpius didn't care, however. He smirked proudly and ambled toward the Gryffindor table, where only a few half-hearted claps were heard. Neville's eyes did the rest.

"Moon, Ella!" A girl with dark red hair ran her fingers through her hair as the hat was put on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus!" Albus felt like he was about to throw up, but he didn't show it. Practically everybody in the hall was whispering something to do with his father. He saw James raise his eyebrows two times mouthing "Slytherin", but he didn't finish when Wendy stepped on his foot. Hard. Albus shut his eyes tight as he sat on the stool.

_"Ahhh…another Potter. A very interesting one too," _The Sorting Hat whispered in his ear. Albus gulped. _"Nervous, I see? Just like your father…oh? You don't know about your father's greatness?" _

Albus was befuddled, "What do you mean?"

_"I am not the one to tell you that. You will find out in dear time. Now, let's see…definitely not Hufflepuff. Your loyalties toward loved ones are shaky…"_

"But I am loyal towards my family! What makes you think that?" The Sorting Hat didn't say anything. _"Mmmm…no Ravenclaw for you either. You have sharp wit, but not enough. That only leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin. But what I'm __really__ looking at for a house is Slytherin…" _Albus's legs were shaking like mad, _"You are very sly and cunning and you have ways to twist your words into manipulation…You seem to be a mix of your father, and someone else…" _As Albus's stress level was rising, his surprise was up there.

"My dad? But, he could never be in Slytherin! It's impossible!"

_"There's more then that meets the eye, Potter."_

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

_"You remind me of a Riddle…"_

"PLEASE! Don't…put…me…in…Slytherin!" Albus begged.

_"Like I said before, you are the exact replica of your father… But there is more I am yet to talk about: Gryffindor," _Albus's expression softened, _"You are courageous and you have strong willpower within you. You would do anything to save your friends, and you would even save your enemies. That is true bravery. So, Gryffindor or Slytherin?" _It didn't take long for the question to be answered.

_"Very well…GRYFFINDOR!" _ Albus beamed with excitement and sighed with relief. The Gryffindors gave him the loudest cheer and applause of the Sorting ceremony. Albus did not hear the Sorting Hat's farewell to him.

_"Be strong Albus Potter."_

After the sorting of Emer Ryan (who got sorted into Ravenclaw), Blake Sparks (who got sorted into Slytherin), Andrew Tere (who got sorted into Hufflepuff), and Jacob Thomas (who got into Gryffindor), it was time for Rose's sorting. When Rose sat on the stool, the hat barely touched her head and hollered, "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose ran to the ecstatic Gryffindor table. After Zeller, Amy, the headmaster, Professor Aberforth Dumbledore (Many of the Slytherins said he's ancient), rose from his chair.

"Let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore boomed. Suddenly, a colossal banquet came out of nowhere. James smashed his face into the apple pie. A messy James gave Albus a horrifying, smug grin and taunted, "I still think you should be in Slytherin, _Al. _Green suits you." With that, he earned another kick from Wendy. Albus sniggered. He was liking Hogwarts a little bit more now. The only thing he didn't pay attention to were the icy, dagger-like eyes that watched his every move.


	3. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There's a Peter Pan reference in there, so I don't own them either.**

Time Skip: 1 hour and 7 minutes later…

In a certain red common room, four moaning first-years lay on the couch; they were defeated by the feast they devoured one hour and seven minutes ago. It then turned into three moaning first-years when the proper Scorpius Malfoy was knocked out by the banquet. He fell on top of an unassuming Rose Weasley. He peacefully dreamed of how lucky he was that he didn't have to act "sophisticated" in front of his grandparents.

"Two words. I'm. Stuffed," Violet muttered. Her arm dangled off the couch, "How about you, Albus?" Albus didn't say anything. He lazily got up and trudged away.

"I'm going to bed." Albus murmured. He slammed the door. Scorpius shot up awake, but there were still only three people awake since Rose collapsed of exhaustion.

Albus dragged himself to the bed that awaited him. His dead weight made the bed creak as the quiet bliss of darkness engulfed him.

But that didn't last forever. Albus twisted and turned. He saw dozens of lights that he couldn't make out. Voices were surrounding him, and the temperature got colder and colder every time they were heard.

_"Obliviate!"_

_"No…"_

_ "…Daddy?"_

_"Boy-who-lived…?"_

_"DADDY!"_

_"Addo thee vis vires pro niger domina domina…orior…oriri…ortus…"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Fine. But just this once."_

_"Don't touch them!"_

_ "…has begun."_

_"We have to."_

_"DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

_"Move."_

Then silence. But the atmosphere was still increasingly frigid. Albus unconsciously feared he would become numb…

_"DIE!"_

"Albus? Albus?"

_No. Stop the voices…stop the voices…horrible screams…everywhere…make it stop…_

"No, it's me, Albus…"

Albus jolted awake from the sudden shaking a hand was giving him. It was Colin Creevy.

"Albus, are you okay? I woke up from a noise I heard. You looked like you were having a seizure," Colin panted. Albus's dead eyes glanced at him.

"Yeah," an emotionless Albus spat, "I'm fine."

"But-"

"It's nothing. Nothing personal," Albus lied. Colin's eyebrows were raised. It was as if he was scared out of his wits. He ran back to his bed.

_What did I do?_ Albus shrugged. That was when he let the sleep take over him.

**For Now**

Albus plopped himself on the couch after he got dressed. He was up since 4 in the morning. So he used that time wisely and was ready for the day. But the dark circles under his eyes were fair warning that he got up a little too early to get ready. That's what they thought. So he sat there: on the same, old couch with the fireplace looking at him. He stared at it for the longest time, even if his brain was throbbing. The couch shifted, and Albus Potter felt the presence of someone else.

"Had a good night sleep, Al?" Albus faced Violet; her eyes were dotted with concern. Albus didn't answer.

"You don't have to tell me. Colin told me you had a big freak-out last night," Violet stood up, "He didn't like your attitude last night, you know."

Albus gave her the, "what-are-you-my-mother" look. That gave Albus a WHACK.

"I am not a mother hen! If you want anything _close _to mother hen, look at Wendy. The only thing that's not getting her accepted into Mom Academy is her hidden mischievous behavior that James created." Violet snorted, "But Neverland would gladly accept her."

Albus had the urge to laugh, _Wow,_ Albus thought,_ she barely knows them, and it took her one day to figure them out. Now __that's__ what I call being observant. _

The two stalked away together out of the common room. At least they are not late like the sorry couple, Rose and Scorpius, who were stuck in a 500 galleon bet for how long it will be until they kiss.

**For Now**

History of Magic was painfully boring. Professor Binns fell asleep 90% of the time, as did the majority of the class. Scorpius thought he was going to die of boredom. Rose was just relived that Binns was asleep when she walked into the classroom late. Violet didn't seem to be paying much attention; she was too busy talking to herself. Albus just snored. He was happy when he woke up the Slytherins didn't notice. There weren't many Slytherins anyway.

Herbology was a lot more amusing than History of Magic. Uncle Neville was there, and the class was actually being _taught _something. But he could that even if the Hufflepuffs loved Herbology, they were still afraid of getting strangled by the Devil's Snare.

Charms was interesting. Rose showed a _Ravenclaw_ the proper way to "swish and flick". Huh. Albus remembered that story Aunt Hermione told him when she completely owned Uncle Ron with "swish and flick" and "Win_gar_dium Levi_osa_". But that was about it though.

Transfiguration was…different. Ivory Brown accidentally blew up a pigeon when she was trying to turn it into a rock. Jacob Thomas's father told Albus that her father blows up everything in sight. Not many people were surprised at this.

It was the apocalypse in Potions class. Albus Potter (who comes from notorious haters of Potions) _likes _it. But the first-years would understand if only they knew his middle name. Speaking of apocalypse, Ivory almost exploded her potion…AGAIN!

In DADA (James calls it "Dada"), Professor Macmillan said that a "special guest" was coming in a few days, and might be coming on a regular basis. Someone called "The Boy-Who-Lived", who is now called, "The Man-Who-Conquered". Apparently he's famous, since almost everyone was squealing their heads off. Rose, for the first time ever, didn't know who this "Boy-Who-Lived" was. Scorpius looked a little bit uncomfortable, while Violet was shivering and turning blue.

_Hey, it's not cold in here. Maybe she's coming down with a cold or something_, Albus thought._ She'll get better eventually. Time for flying. _And he ran off out, not knowing the horrors that lay in front of his friend.

**A/N: Cliffy. Heh,heh. What were those dreams about? What's Violet problem? It will all come soon…so…please review? **


	4. Interrogating the Interrogator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic.**

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who said Dumbledore is dead,**

** I know Albus Dumbledore is dead. This is his brother, Aberforth, from the Deathly Hallows. Now, to the story!**

** *1: ****Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ****movie **

"Now, place your right hand over the broom, and say up!*" Professor Spinnet instructed. Albus silently crept over to his spot and was relieved the professor didn't see him.

"Potter, you're late!" Spinnet yelled. "Detention!" Albus's jaw dropped. But…but, Dad said Professor Spinnet was nice! The school said she was perfect for the profession after Madame Hooch retired! Albus sighed and shuddered: _Mum's gonna kill me. _At least Astronomy is not tonight. Violet power-walked awkwardly to her spot, praying she wasn't seen.

"You too, Astral…" Spinnet added. One of the Slytherins made a "tsk, tsk" noise. "…you can join her, Inkwood." She groaned. "Now, I do not want any funny business going around here. Somebody could break their necks," She eyed Alice, "Now, as I was saying, put your right hand over the broom, and say up!" The entire class yelled "Up!" Albus got it in a blink of an eye. Violet's broom was taking _way _too long to reach her hand, so when it was at midway, she just picked it up (About 5-10 seconds after Spinnet told the class what to do. _That _was long enough.). Rose screamed "UP!" way too loud. So it hit Scorpius.

"Now, steadily mount onto the broom, and lean your body a little forward," Spinnet slowly said. When the whole class got onto their brooms, they suddenly lifted into the air. Violet wobbly got above ground, but at least she got into the air. Rose and Scorpius smoothly flew around a tree together. Wait…are they holding hands? The people who still couldn't get higher than 10-15 feet were looking in awe at Albus. Hydra Inkwood gave a scrunched up face at him.

"…Do _all _Potters have a flying streak in them?" she talked to herself. "What's next, he's going to raise his arms in the air like that filthy muggle ship movie?" And so he did. Hydra closed her eyes and turned her head away, not wanting to see anything else.

Everybody gently landed onto the ground (maybe even Violet) 5 minutes later. Spinnet clapped.

"10 points to Gryffindor for smooth flying," she yelled. Albus looked at Violet. Violet looked at Albus. That was strange. First she gave them detention and now she was giving them points. Is she just in a bad mood or…?

"Class dismissed." They left. Spinnet sighed. Of course they would have mixed feelings about her. She didn't _want _to give Potter and Astral detention. Maybe it was just the anger talking. She's had enough of that emotion in her life. Possibly even depression too.

*For Now*

"Wendy, Wendy, wake up!" someone whispered into Wendy's ear. The whispering and shaking was enough to make Wendy throw a pillow into the whisperer's face.

"What is it, James?" She breathed.

"Get your school robes on; I want to show you something!" James hushed her. Wendy unsteadily got out of her bed.

"What are we doing?" Wendy murmured as she put her Hogwarts robes on.

"I can't tell you just yet, but just do what I said!" James grabbed Wendy by the arm and pulled her out of the common room. _Good, _James thought. _The Fat Lady is asleep. _He looked at the snoring Fat Lady. _But she snores like a pig, though. _

James and Wendy went fast-paced to reach their destination, hoping they were not seen. But they were not alone.

"Hide!" James mouthed. He covered her mouth and dragged her behind a wall corner by the window.

Albus, Violet, and Inkwood endlessly took grandma steps toward their detention. Creaking steps were heard as they stopped.

"Did you here something, Al?" Violet asked, tapping Albus's shoulder about a hundred times. Inkwood rolled her eyes.

"It's probably just your imagination, you filthy blood-traitor." Albus gave Inkwood a cold death glare. This didn't stop her. "Your godsister isn't very pleased with you being in Gryffindor," she snorted, "Including you being friends with a _Potter _and _a Weasel_._" _Albus always thought that he would never punch a girl. This time it's personal. Violet stopped his fist to hit Hydra Inkwood's face.

"Why don't we just keep calm and go to detention already?" Violet changed the subject. The three walked in the hall until their footsteps were not heard. James smirked. _Little Al_ _got detention, eh? This will be a nice topic to write to Mom… _James smiled. He took his hand off of Wendy's mouth. "Move along." They got out of their hiding place and ran as quietly as possible. After going up the twisted staircase, James found the place at the end of the corridor. _Perfect._

James took Wendy's hand and took a step forward. The door closed. James and Wendy stopped dead. They turned around. A tall silhouette of a girl stood there.

_I was so close!_, James thought. The silhouette revealed herself as she stepped closer to the moonlight. James's jaw dropped. She. Was. Hot. Too bad he was older then him though. She had black hair, frozen violet-like eyes, and had a pale complexion. Hey…wasn't that the girl who was kicking his and Albus's seat on the train? _And _the one who took notes while staring at them? James's eyes darted at her Slytherin robes. And he thought this girl was beautiful. James mentally sighed…oh no, she's a Slytherin!

"What are you two doing out here, at 1:00 am at night?" the Slytherin lower her voice enough to make it almost sound like a moan. Wendy stepped forward. The Slytherin looked like she was in seventh-year, but she was wearing a prefect's badge. That's odd.

Wendy was trying to find the right words to say, "Uh, well…how about you?" Wendy bit her lip. _Well, that was stupid to say._

The girl laughed, "I'm a prefect, Miss. Williamson." She crossed her arms, "You're not related to Mr. Williamson from the Ministry, are you?"

"I'm a Muggle-born," Wendy said. The girl nodded.

"Oh, just trying to make sure." James raised an eyebrow. Just trying to make sure for what…?

"Just trying to make sure for what?" The prefect gazed at James. "My father works at the Ministry, and I just wanted to see…if she was related to someone my father knew at work, Mr. Potter," she hesitated.

"How do you know our last names?" James interrogated. The girl grimaced.

"Prefects are supposed to know everybody's names, you know," she replied. These two are rather brash. They'll shut up eventually.

"You don't look like a prefect." The girl really wanted James to shut his trap. Impulsive, little Gryffindors.

"Yes, I am in seventh-year, but seventh-years can still be prefects. Professor Zabini wanted me to be a Head Girl, but I insisted that I was fine with being a prefect." She was telling the truth, of course. She doesn't lie _that _much. The two Gryffindors knew they lost. But Wendy was paying attention to something else as well. That Slytherin had some ring on. She was also wearing a rose. It was darker then the usual rose.

"What's with the ring and rose's color?" The girl glared daggers at her. Wendy also saw something very different about her. She was holding a burnt, little book in her hand. It said "T.M something". Wendy whispered that name to herself, _"T.M something." _The Slytherin girl saw this observation. She cursed. What Wendy didn't notice was that the Slytherin was gripping her wand.

_"Obliviate!"_

No one heard Harry and Albus Potter's screams that night.


	5. Amethyst Dagger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Harry awoke with a horrible pain he wished he would never have to feel again. He twisted and turned in bed and made a bloodcurdling scream. No one was home. Just him.

Visions flashed before his eyes. A black-haired girl loudly yelled a charm on two children. Harry could not see the girl's face. It then showed the veil. Whispers and cackles were heard from foes he hoped he never heard of again. Crying from a small girl over-powered the voices; she was tied up to the arched veil. It then showed the same girl from the last time screaming to the heavens, triumphant. Protests from the young girl were heard, until it was suddenly quiet moments later. If Harry didn't count harsh roars from a swirling mist surrounding another woman.

Then all in Harry's mind went silent. Like nothing ever happened. After Voldemort died and…that…incident…happened, Harry thought it was the end. But that was only just the beginning.

Harry got out of his bed and kicked everything in sight in his path. His heart was going a mile a minute. Why? Why was it when everything seemed to be okay, when everything was perfect, something bad happens? Is he a danger magnet or something? Or worse, did he pass that down to his kids? Who was that poor, little girl? Who were those kids that were cursed? Most importantly, who was that older girl and that person in the darkness? Harry's mind seemed to have jammed. What does this mean to his kids?

Something finally popped into Harry's head. _Since I am going to teach parts of DADA tomorrow, why don't I go early? _Harry smiled, _Yes, that's a good excuse. _He left his home behind, to see what was in store at his old school.

*For Now*

"My, Harry, you're here early," Neville welcomed. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Harry put his trenchcoat off. Neville scratched his head.

"Neville, I came here early to…check something." Oh, Harry, he's becoming like Dumbledore with all these half-truths. Neville's eyes widened as Harry left the greenhouse.

*In the Seventh Floor Corridor*

"Detention," The Slytherin Prefect stated at the disoriented James and Wendy, who were thrown back from the charm a few meters away, "And 50 points from Gryffindor for sneaking out. Each." The two 12 year olds moaned; their eye sight was spinning in circles, along with their brains. As the girl nonchalantly walked away, James looked at her in horror as he realized what she just said. The last thing he remembered from before was that the door closed from behind, and they turned around to see what was there. Wendy limply rolled her head to James.

"What the heck happened?" Wendy grunted. James groaned. She was not going to be happy when she found out what that girl on the train told them.

"Let's just go to our common room." James pulled Wendy up and slammed the large door shut when they reached it.

The Slytherin smirked. At least the Potter boy didn't know about her little encounters with his little brother. The Slytherin heard the names the younger brother, Albus, she recalled, called her: Question Girl, HA! What a silly and general name to call her! _Looks like dear Violet _(the daughter of her godfather/mother, mind you)_ didn't tell the Albus boy what my name was!_,the Slytherin interrogator thought. Yes, Violet did hate her pure Slytherin godsister all right, yet she knew that she was being watched. By everybody.

But Question Girl felt like the same was happening to herself.

Hastening, Question Girl threw her petite book on the floor and carefully laid her ring in the same place.

"_Evanesco._" Her precious objects vanished. Question Girl whistled air and skipped along. It didn't faze her that Harry James Potter would stand where she was turning.

"Hello sir," Question Girl recomposed her posture. Harry stared at her. She was grinning with glee as she was staring at the Man-Who-Conquered.

But Harry didn't feel so joyful. Why would a Slytherin be so happy to see him? No, he wasn't biased; not all Slytherins were evil (or prats). But out of all the nice Slytherins he met, they were not fangirling and weren't smiling with happiness. They just talked to him like he was normal. But this case was different. _This _case should not be trusted. Question Girl innocently tilted her head.

"Are you all right, sir?" she spoke in a lower voice. Harry snapped out of his suspicious thoughts.

"Yes, thank you. You are a Prefect, I presume?" he pointed at her badge as she looked at it. She met eye contact.

"Yes. You are teaching DADA tomorrow?" Question Girl said, clearing her voice. Harry glanced at her.

"Yes, I am. Prefect duties are almost done at this time, you know. Even if you are doing them, you should go to bed," he quickly replied. She peeked ahead.

"I guess you're right; I really should look at the clock more often. Goodnight, sir," Question Girl walked past Harry; her hair bounced from the wind on her back. Her black hair. That's when it hit him.

The girl in the dream had black hair.

"Wait." Harry's monotone voice was scary enough to make even Lord Voldemort flinch. She shuddered as her breathing quickened; she turned around.

"What's your name?" Harry's expression darkened, while Question Girl drooped.

"Amethyst Dagger," she answered with no emotion what so ever. Harry slightly raised an eyebrow. He never heard of the Dagger family. It was definite that this Amethyst should not be trusted at all.

"Good to know, Miss Dagger. Off you go then." Question Girl's, or Amethyst's clicking footsteps rapidly power-walked away. Harry examined the way she walked. This girl was not a good actress.

Good thing he had his Invisibility Cloak at hand. Harry threw the cloak on his body, and it was completely invisible.

He slowly crept towards her as she walked downstairs on the second loopy stairway in front of her. He followed. They were at the sixth-floor. Another stairway. She went; Harry followed. The pattern went on and on until the Amethyst girl reached her destination: the Slytherin dungeons.

"Password?" the stone wall said. Amethyst looked from side to side. She leaned forward; it was like she was going to whisper something in another's ear.

"Salazar," Amethyst murmured as Harry was just a yard away from her. The stone wall door creaked open. She skipped inside with Harry right behind her. But even though Amethyst looked happy, she felt goosebumps coming up her arms as grimaced. Harry took in his surroundings. He hasn't been in the Slytherin dungeons since his second year. It still looked the same…in a way. Harry saw many scratches and pebbles of stone near the wall that almost looked like rubble. But what would catch anyone's eyes was that there were many broken glass vases, cracked frames of people he could not make out, and even a shattered mirror. Glass shards were surrounding him as he carefully walked. Any Slytherin would have cleaned this up by now. But none of them in the room even picked up a piece; they emotionlessly stared at it. It was almost as if they _wanted _it there, like a warning of some sort. Warning… Harry paled. They weren't being lazy. Someone was angry. _Very _angry_. _And that person wanted to show that in a very unpleasant way.

But one person touched a part of the debris. Amethyst's posture was not happy and giddy anymore; it was cold and dark. She squinted her eyes at it, and made a slight screech as she slammed the large piece to the coal-like floor. As the room got even messier, she stomped to the fireplace and knocked down the last unharmed picture frame. An "UGH!" came from the girl-who-should-really-get-a-room-in-St.-Mungos as she jumped onto the green couch which had pillows missing and comforters flipped over. The red-faced girl who did not look so pale anymore glared at her companions.

"_So…" _ Amethyst hissed. One boy that looked horribly like Goyle flinched, another boy smirked, and a girl that sat as hard as stone (but not in a scared way) stared at her. The smirking boy had a handsome, aristocratic look about him that would make the average girl swoon. The stoic girl had raggedy, loose curly brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder-length and black rectangular-shaped glasses. She did look like a smart girl stereotype to the naked eye, but she was nowhere from it. She actually looked kind of sharp.

"Angry, Amethyst?" the sneering boy asked in a mocking way. Amethyst glared at him.

"Shut it, Caine," she stated, not angrily, just very, very coldly.

"What's got you so ticked, dearie?" the smirking boy now known as Caine replied. Amethyst scooched forward, and was now dangerously close to him.

"I'll give you a hint. What is in the sky and can electrocute someone to death?" she asked, irritated.

"The Sun!" the Goyle boy exclaimed. Amethyst snatched the Daily Prophet out of the stoic girl's hand and slapped the boy in the head with it. She breathed in and out as she tried to hold her fury. Caine, the stoic girl, and even the invisible Harry rolled their eyes.

"No, Goyle," Caine lowered his voice and rubbed his forehead. "She means "lightning". The only thing that anyone in the Wizarding World can relate to lightning is Harry Potter. She means Harry Potter." This time it was the stoic girl that smirked.

"Ahhh…" the new Goyle, who was beating Draco's Goyle lackey in stupidity by a long shot, said, fascinated. Amethyst once again hit him with the Daily Prophet.

"What about him?" Caine grumbled, not liking the subject on The Man-Who-Conquered.

"I bumped into him after I had to deal with the two little brats. He asked me what my name was and gave me suspicious looks. He is on to us." Amethyst mumbled. Harry's eyes widened. Were "the two little brats" the two kids in the vision that were thrown a spell by the black-haired girl, who was probably in front of him right now? Harry didn't even want to think about it, but he just had to; he wanted and didn't want to deny it. And what did she mean by "he is on to us"? What were they planning?

"And who were the two little brats?" Caine inquired, making Harry one of the luckiest people in the world at the moment. Sadly, Amethyst ignored him.

"Why so quiet, Eris?" Amethyst changed the subject. _Yes, why was the other girl so quiet? _Harry thought as he almost knocked into one of the cracked vases. It moved slightly. They better not have seen the moving vase.

The stoic girl, or Eris, stared at Amethyst. "I'm listening to the conversation. It's what I do best," she answered. Her gaze was not leaving Amethyst's face…for the first ten seconds. Harry swore he heard her mouth, "Homenum Revelio" as she twitched. She then craned her neck. To Harry's direction.

"Amethyst," Eris slowly emphasized.

"Yes, Eris?"

"I think someone's watching us."

**A/N: Heh, heh. If you were thinking "hey, I know that name" about Caine's name, his name is based off of Caine Soren from the book series ****_Gone_**** (the final book was published less than a month ago). It's pretty good (for any of you viewers that are younger than 12, it is sort of…young adult. Unless you like that kind of genre.). Anyway, that is the end of chapter 5. Until next time… **


	6. Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is rated T because I'm paranoid. **

Caine's eyes widened. Goyle whispered, "Wicked". Amethyst looked like she was going to kill someone. Harry mentally gulped as he backed up, wand ready; just because they were teenagers doesn't mean they were professionally trained in the Dark Arts. Eris's face showed no worry or anger.

"_HOMENUM REVELIO_!" Amethyst screamed; her eyes glinted with madness. Harry ducked behind the shelf so he would not be seen. The invisible surroundings were revealed. Amethyst peered. Harry was not seen in her point of view.

Unfortunately for Harry, she was not done looking. She looked behind cabinets, and almost broke them when she slammed them shut with her shiny black heels. She turned around to see the shelf. Harry Potter stared at the white face of Amethyst Dagger.

"_Obliviate_!" Harry hollered. He did not want to hurt them; they were teenagers. He didn't care if he was once an adolescent or that they were Slytherins either.

Amethyst dodged the jet of green light. Goyle stupidly ran into the spell and collapsed, dazed and glassy-eyed.

"Idiot!" Amethyst shouted at the semi-unconscious Goyle as a large red light escaped her wand to collide with Harry. It was about an inch away from hitting him.

"_Obliviate_!" Harry again bellowed, this time at Caine. He tripped as he scrambled to get his wand.

"_Proteg-oooo…_" It was too late. Caine stop moving and his head lolled downward. Amethyst silently sweared.

_"Electrica!_" Amethyst shrieked. A blue volt shot out of her wand and flew towards Harry's lightning scar.

"_Protego!_" Harry's wand formed a shield around him, bouncing the lightning strike towards the chandelier. Then everything went haywire. Loud sparks sounded the room and flickers of light made the cursed Caine and Goyle stir. A silhouette with flying hair made a shrill shriek as a large, electrifying light hit her. Another silhouette vanished in a blink of an eye. Harry was blinded from the flash as small bits of ember made a "rat-a-tat-tat" as it fell into his jet-black hair. A loud thump was heard moments later. Then the room suddenly went dark. No one moved.

"_Lumos._" Harry whispered as a bright light shone the room. There was no spell going at him.

He saw the confused Goyle moaning. Harry muttered a small, "Stupefy," and he went limp.

He then walked past Caine, who was struggling to get on his feet and tried to grab his wand. Harry said a stronger, "Stupefy," and Caine's wand rolled out of his hand.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand to see a black-haired figure lying on the cold floor. Amethyst has been hit from the sparks from the chandelier. He could see burns on her neck.

Harry hesitated to Obliviate the girl. He got the Veritaserum out of his pocket. But then he felt like he has been slapped in the face.

Veritaserum is illegal to use on a minor 18 years or younger.

_Curse the Ministry! _ Harry thought. _Oh, what I'm I thinking, this is against my morals!_

Harry sighed. "_Obliviate_." Amethyst's eyes slightly fluttered, but that was all the movement she made. But then that exact moment Harry almost dropped his wand.

Where was the girl who called him out?

Harry shook his head. She was either unconscious or she fled. "_Lumos Maxima_." The Slytherin common room was as light as it was when the chandelier was on. Harry looked around. She was not there. He groaned.

_She left, _Harry thought. He ran toward the door. It was locked.

"_Alohomora,_" Harry chanted. The door opened. He went onward.

It was pitch black, but there a small space from a slightly opened door where light escaped. He heard breathing from that room.

He peeked inside the dimmed room. Eris stood there, near her bed. Her roommates were asleep, but there was one bed that wasn't occupied. That was probably the Amethyst girl's bed.

Eris was staring at her little knick-knacks as she held one of them. She looked melancholy, as was the atmosphere around her. There was a few feet of light from her lamp in the room, but the entire room didn't even show signs that the Muggle object was on. No reflections on the walls. No light fading away as it got farther away. No nothing. It just eerily surrounded her and only her, and that was it. Isolation within itself. Eris sat down on the bed; it did not creak. Emotion was almost completely wiped off her face…almost. Harry felt hints of underlying sadness in the girl. She lied down on the bed as her tangled hair was hanging off it; her posture was like one of a soldier's. She closed her eyes, and was not shivering from the cold of the night.

Harry softly closed the door, glaring ahead. He had to clean up that mess in the main room; Filch wouldn't be happy if he saw that big of a mess.

As he entered the room, he rose his hand and levitated the three unconscious (except Goyle, who was snoring in his sleep) Slytherins onto the couch.

"_Reparo,_" Harry stated at the shattered mirror in front of him. The broken reflection which reflected a little part of his soul became full and crystal-clear. He did the same spell to the broken vases, cracked frames, and ripped tapestries. Most of the glass shards were placed back to the object they were from, while the rest were near the small garbage shoot.

Harry looked at the sleeping Slytherins. Amethyst's arm was dangling off the green couch, for her head was resting on Caine's shoulder. Harry slowly opened the door he came in from, and looked back. He needed to know what was going on. And fast. They could even be Death Eaters as far as he is concerned. Yes, anyone would probably panic and shout a spell at an eavesdropping adult, but they panicked a little _too _much. The conversation didn't help either, especially when they talked about "the two little brats". He would keep an eye on her, as well as her friends. Starting tomorrow.

**A/N: I know, short chapter. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise! **


	7. The Professor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: By the way, if any of you are not exactly sure about the term (that I most likely made up) "godsister", it means the daughter of a godmother or godfather. That is all.**

"Good afternoon, class. I would like to introduce you to Mr. Potter. He is pleased to help this class succeed in Defense. I should know." Albus's jaw dropped when he heard Professor Macmillan's words. Out of all people, his _father_ was the "special guest". He just hoped he wasn't going to kill him for getting detention. Rose was reacting the same way (she must be ecstatic she did not get detention from Spinnet though), while Scorpius remained indifferent. Albus looked at Violet.

_Violet must be getting sick; it's not normal to be that pale. Strange she's not showing anything else but the shivers, _Albus thought. Cue the sweating. And the sudden cough. _Never mind. _

"All right then, class. Today we will be learning about the simple Wand-Lighting Charm, or more commonly known as..." Harry lilt his wand, which blinded the eyes of the first-years. "_Lumos_."

"Ohs" and "ahs" came from the first-years, and from others came squeals of happiness. Albus and Rose didn't know why though. Perhaps it was from being an Auror. _That _was some job.

The class went too quick for some people, like Albus. Other people felt like it was the longest class of their lives. Even if it was a simple spell, there wasn't a simple professor. Albus suspired, and he looked at his father. Harry smiled as he walked toward him.

"Hey, kid," Harry greeted. "Surprised?"

Albus viciously nodded his head; he hugged his dad.

"Hey, dad."

"Yes, son?"

"Professor Macmillan called you the "Man-Who-Conquered" yesterday. Why did he call you by that as a nickname?" Albus asked. Harry frowned. Oh, boy...

"...I did a lot of things when I was younger. It's a long story. But you should get to your next class now, Albus," Harry replied quickly. Albus nonchalantly nodded his head in understanding. "Bye, dad!"

"Bye, son." Harry was starting to get a headache. Surprisingly, it was not from the scar. He never wanted to tell his kids about anything at all. But he knew he had to. James would understand, and he would think it was cool to have a dad as a celebrity (even though it isn't). Lily would understand too, for she is innocent to not know the horrors of his life as a whole. But Albus would be hard. He was the most knowing of his kids, and he would probably hate Harry for the rest of his life for keeping it a secret. So he decided not to even tell James or Lily. If they knew, they would run to tell Albus about it even when they would be told not to. Harry wanted to tell them, but he couldn't. He needed a break, but he had some seventh-years to teach. Especially the Slytherins.

But Harry did not notice that a certain Slytherin came early; she bumped into her certain coughing "godsister" as she liked to call her.

"So, Violet...you got into Gryffindor..." Amethyst said with a voice that sounded sickly sweet and disgusted at the same time.

"Look, Amethyst, I've got to go to Flying lessons," Violet babbled, not wanting anymore of her. As she rapidly tilted her head to the side of Amethyst to see any friends near, she stepped in the way.

"I am so _proud _of you!" Amethyst exclaimed happily as she hugged the pale (well, _paler_) Violet. Gryffindors that were walking by backed away from the Slytherin. Slytherins hugging Gryffindors meant no good. Violet herself knew that all too well. She also knew that Amethyst was very good at hiding sarcasm, so she didn't bother to ask why she was proud.

"You are also friends with Albus Potter..." Amethyst continued in a more serious tone. Violet would never get how she could change her emotions so quickly like that.

Violet sounded like she was hoarsely clearing her throat instead of gulping. "How do you know his-?"

"Sorting ceremony. He kept calling me Question Girl or something." Amethyst interrupted with a lower voice. _There's no arguing with that._ Violet thought. _Wait, Albus calls Amethyst 'Question Girl'? Huh. Well, that's no surprise._

"So how much do you know about him? Tell me everything," Amethyst casually asked. Violet's eyes went huge when she heard that. No.

Violet pushed her godsister out of the way and sprinted to her location. She knew she was going to be late, but it didn't matter. She just needed to get out of there.

Amethyst sighed. Fine. Be like that. We'll see what happens.

**For Now**

"Hello, class. This is Mr. Potter; you've probably heard of him," Professor Macmillan stated. The Gryffindors cheered, while most of the Slytherins groaned. Harry pretended he did not see that. Amethyst looked on in interest, and she wrote something down in her black book. Eris still had a poker face on. Caine rubbed his forehead (as always). Goyle cheered, even if he didn't know why he was.

"Please take out your N.E.W.T. Exams book and wand, and turn to page 394," Professor Macmillan commanded. Harry noticed the grinning from Amethyst. She had a hungry glint in her eyes as she put her quill down on her table.

Harry was lecturing the whole class, helping them practice the spells, and was listening to what he was saying. At the same time, he was still paying attention to the Slytherins. They didn't make a sound. They were listening to his every word (well, maybe not Goyle, but still). It was like this the entire time the class was going on.

"Study!" yelled Macmillan. "N.E.W.T.s are approaching!" Everybody moaned, and they left the room. Amethyst glanced behind at Harry as she clutched her tiny black book. He did not notice.

"I think teaching for today is all done now, Harry," Macmillan said. "What day would you like to teach next week?"

"Actually I can teach tomorrow as well, Ernie," Harry said. He returned his message with a shocked face. Good. He can find out more about that girl.

"Harry."

"Yes, Ernie?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"...Oh."

**For Now: Sunday Night**

Harry was again alone in his house. Lightning struck in the night sky as Harry looked out his window. Everything was silent, except for the tick-tocking of the clock. Harry turned his head to the door. Ginny and Lily went to Honeydukes for the day, and haven't come back since. Of course. Ginny would stay there all day if she had the chance. But they should be back by now.

But then Harry's train of thought was rudely interrupted by the phone! It must be Ginny.

"Hello?" Harry cleared his throat.

"Harry, it's Dean. You are needed in the Auror office. **Now.**" came Dean Thomas's booming voice. Harry's stomach twisted and turned. He thought of his wife and daughter. Harry's throat went dry. But...but...that's not possible, right? Right?

"What's happened, Dean?" Harry questioned as his palms were sweating.

"Just come over. It's urgent," Dean demanded. Harry breathed, and he Apparated to the Ministry.


	8. The Ambush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is rated T for character death, numerous mentions of assault, extreme mood whiplash (go to TV Tropes), and some drama. You have been warned...**

A loud crack rang in Harry's ears as the white fog of his Apparation faded away. Harry swiftly put on his trenchcoat; the newspaper line on the left of him was horribly long. Harry didn't even want to think about what was on that newspaper, but the more he walked, the more his heart pounded. His palms were still sweating, and he looked at his Head Auror office that was a short distance away from him. Harry's feet went faster, and then the speed-walking turned into running. He bumped into people several times and kept saying "Sorry" over and over again. It wasn't till long that he was in front of his Auror office.

Harry creaked open the door to find one certain worried Auror sitting in a chair opposite of his desk: Dean. Just like Harry, his palms were sweating, and his legs were trembling. He was holding a newspaper.

"Harry," Dean said. "There's been an attack in Hogsmeade." Harry felt faint and was as white as a ghost. What he feared would happen to them came true.

"How-how many injured?" Harry stuttered.

"Twenty-five. One dead," Dean muttered. Harry was shaking erratically. Even if one of them was dead, it could be...oh, don't think about that, Harry; don't think about that Harry... He didn't even want to ask who was killed. "Those in Hogsmeade said there were at least twenty Death Eaters. Harry, this is the biggest Death Eater raid since one week before you encountered-"

"Shush!" Harry silenced him, eyes shifty. Dean opened his mouth anyway.

"Harry, you know this is important, and you really don't want to admit it. Look, the one they killed is _Ollivander, _and he's a fairly important person in Wizarding World Britain. The Death Eaters are planning something, Harry, and you know it. There have been at least nine Death Eater sightings this week. Someone wants to rally up the Death Eaters back up again," Dean croaked. Harry's throat went dry. Ollivander? Dead? Why would the Death Eaters chose the wandmaker? Oh, not again…this can't be happening _again_…

"All the Death Eaters have fled. We only have witnesses and the injured. They're in St. Mungos." Dean announced. Harry rushed to the bag of Floo powder, picked it up, and ran to the Floo network.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" Harry pronounced loudly, and with a bright flash of green fire, he was gone.

**For Now: A half hour back**

Scorpius never had good things happen to him. Cue the red envelope.

"_**SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" **_boomed his grandfather. "_**HOW DARE YOU GET INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOUR FATHER IS DISGUSTED AT YOU! DISGUSTED! YOU BETTER BE LUCKY YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE DISOWNED, YOUNG MAN! AND WHAT I HAVE HEARD FROM OTHERS IS THAT YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH POTTER AND WEASLEY TRASH! TRASH! FLITH! DISEASE!" **_The howler ripped itself up as Scorpius Malfoy wore a constipated face. Some people, like Hydra Inkwood, laughed their heads off. Others, like John Delhurst, dropped their turkey legs (okay, maybe it was only him). A few people, like Alice Longbottom, Margaret Bones, and cousin Victoire, weren't paying any attention at all. In fact, they just did a "thousand-yard stare" at the newspaper. Gryffindors heard words that no 11-year old should use out of Violet's mouth as she read an article and heard the howler's rant.

Albus was eating a turkey leg (not acknowledging Scorpius's traumatized face or Violet's unnecessary language) when he saw the Daily Prophet slammed onto his food. Rose was staring at him, shaking like mad (after she was done consoling her dear, sweet Scorpy-pie, of course).

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Albus bellowed. Rose snatched the paper from his food and slapped it onto his face.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Rose roared.

"You're…suffocating…me…" Albus rasped. She removed it from his face and handed the wrinkled paper to him.

_**ATTACK ON HOGSMEADE**_

_By Mindy Skeeter_

_At 7:23pm, it was confirmed that an evacuation was set on Hogsmeade. This has been the biggest Hogsmeade attack since October 2004. About twenty or so more Death Eaters attacked shopkeepers, villagers, and visitors from Hogwarts. The number of the injured will surely escalate; sources declared that about twenty-five have been attacked (eleven of them are critically injured), and one dead, who has been confirmed to be famous wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander (he will greatly be missed). Aurors found his body just a few minutes after the Death Eaters fled. Funeral arrangements will be planned shortly. Some of the victims were left for dead in closed shops. Others that were attacked were almost kidnapped by the alleged Death Eaters until the Aurors came to the scene as recalled by witnesses. _

_"It was horrible," said Hogwarts student, Amethyst Dagger. "My best friend got attacked by three Death Eaters. I tried to hold them off, I really did. But one of them just stunned me. Just like that. I don't want to lose her, I j-just don't. My m-mother's dead and I d-don't want her gone, too. And t-then there was one poor, little girl who just got thrown straight a-at the wall, and then my vision went red. I j-just wanted to run."_

_Dagger's best friend was later said to be Eris Emeralds, who is now being treated in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Our worst fears of the young girl Dagger was describing was actually Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of the Man-Who-Conquered, Harry Potter. Sources did not know how Potter is taking this…_

_Other brutally attacked victims include:_

_Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter nee Weasley, age 35_

_Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, age 68 _

_Dominique "Domi" Weasley, age 15_

_Abdul Patil, age 13 _

_Amelia Caroline Bones II, age 17_

_Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott, age 36_

_Teddy Remus Lupin, age 19_

_Winky, house-elf, age unknown_

_Andromeda Tonks, age 64_

_See page 5 for more information._

Albus stopped moving. Mum? Lily? Domi? Aunt Hannah? Teddy? Grandma? All of those other people? Albus's breathing increased as Rose was shaking him.

_"No..." _Albus's head started to hurt when he said that word. It was the same exact tone the voice used in that dream he had a week ago. Come to think of it, he was screaming in pain a few nights ago when he had detention. ...Oh, it must just be a coincidence.

"Albus, Albus?" Rose gasped. Albus was not reacting. Fred, his (other) cousin, waved his hand in front of his face. Rose snatched the Daily Prophet out of his hands and once again slapped him across the face (much to Fred's happiness). He did not yell at her, he did not step on her foot. He just said these seven words:

"We have to go to St. Mungos."

**For Now**

"GINNY! LILY!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. A very tired, banged- up Ginny Potter weakly smiled at him, but she had a dead, blank look in her eyes as she stared at the crying Lily.

"Harry..." Ginny whispered. "Harry."

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he stared at the other victims. Domi tried to lighten the mood by giving him an enthusiastic wave, but it did not work. Besides, she was obviously ticked at those Skull Muncher-what-sits for stunning and throwing a _Crucio_ at her. Molly wasn't necessarily unconscious; her snoring was heard by _everyone _in the room, unconscious or not. Andromeda was growling at nothing as Teddy tried to get out of his resting position. Hannah rested her head on Neville's shoulders.

"Oh, God, Harry," Ginny returned back to her normal voice again, still glimpsing at Lily. "So...much...irony...they put a Bat-Bogey Hex on me when six of them cornered me and Lil-" As Harry and any sane person in the room could see, she was most definitely struggling to change the subject. Dean stood there, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched. Harry hurried toward her and possessively hugged her (Harry didn't notice Dean cross his arms). Lily attempted to get out of her bed, but Dean advised her to stay there.

"Lils," Harry sobbed. Lily's little hands were over her innocent face as he kneeled at her bed.

"Lily, listen to me," Harry spoke. Lily sniffled.

"We will find whoever did this to you, understand, Flower?" Harry motioned. Little Lily nodded.

_"_I'm sorry, Lils," Harry weeped.

"What did you do, Daddy?" Lily mumbled. Harry just hugged her, uncontrollably crying. A healer entered the room, onlooking the scene.

"Mr. Potter," the healer cleared her throat. "Your family was brought down here."

It turned out that Albus, Rose, James, Victoire, and Fred were called down after all. James was holding about five bags of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products for them, dropping the bags in shock. Tears escaped from Rose's brown eyes. Albus's Boggart just came to life in just a few hours.

"Mum," James breathed. "Lily."

**A/N: ...**


	9. The Black Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is rated T...I think I'm going to have to rate this entire story T so I don't have to write this annoying author's note every single chapter later on...**

Ginny ran over to her children, nieces, and nephew and squeezed them tight; it didn't matter if her insides were in pain, this was _them_.

"What did they, _why _did they…?" Victoire sniveled. Ginny winced, and she could only answer with this:

"It doesn't matter, Vic, what matters is that we're all right."

Victoire didn't take that for an answer, but she nodded. Oh, no. Her sister. Teddy.

"DOMI! TEDDY BEAR!" Victoire screamed. Rose whimpered as sobs came flying out of Vic's mouth. Her legs trembled as she took notice of her (snoring) grandmother. She knew it was best to not wake her, since nothing ever good happened when they woke up Grandma Molly. She still did not understand how Victoire's shouts weren't heard from her.

James whipped his head around to see Teddy and Aunt Andy exhausted; there were only a few visible scars and bruises, yet they were badly shaken. He power-walked toward them, and he dropped on the (surprisingly soft) floor where Teddy's bed laid.

As Fred started a conversation with the bandaged Abdul Patil, who had about a dozen potions of Skelo-Gro next to him, Albus stared at his pouting little sister. She smiled.

"Al!" Lily squealed in delight. Her brother was back! Maybe he could tell her about what Hogwarts was like, how wonderful Gryffindor was, how beautiful-

Hot tears flowed down his cheeks at how suddenly happy she was. Just as what Vic said, _why? How?_

That's exactly what Harry James Potter was trying to figure out.

"Harry," Dean got out, glancing at Ginny, "I know this is hard, but we have to ask them ques-"

"I know, Dean," Harry sighed. He turned to Ginny, who was being hugged by Ron (who came out of nowhere) and comforted by Hermione (who also came out of nowhere).

Ron wore his infamous constipated face mask, "Bloody-"

"No cursing, Ronald!" Hermione shouted at the blushing red man. Harry sat next to Ginny, and petted her red locks.

"Gin, all I ask of you is that-"

"Enough with the romantic interrogation, Harry," said Ginny and Ron, who was fed up with this type of interrogation ever since the incident with the American hot dog (which he never talked about in public). Ginny continued, "No, there wasn't anyone that took off their masks, and no, their voices did not sound familiar."

Harry groaned, "Ginny, did any of them sound…young to you?"

"Oh, yes, in fact, I only heard a few Death Eaters that sounded older than thirty…" Ginny recalled. Harry bit his lip. So he was right…possibly…

"How young did they sound?"

"Some of them sounded young enough to be in Hogwarts, strangely enough," Ginny remembered. Harry's face was colorless. Now he wished he wasn't as right as he thought he was…

"Thanks, Gin," Harry kissed her forehead (Dean wanted to puke), and he walked forward, one bed to another. Lily's rosy face perked up when she saw her daddy. Molly was still asleep. As he strolled past a few of the victims, he was in the presence of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Susan Bones, and her youngest, Margaret. A drowsy Amelia Bones II sat on her bed, forced to drink something horribly vile.

"Hello, Susan-I mean, Madam Bones," Hermione greeted in a melancholic voice. Susan didn't look her in the eye.

"She hasn't said a word since this happened, as what I have heard," Susan choked, as she looked at the vial of potion in Amelia's hand. "She paralyzed in her leg."

Harry nodded as he looked at Margaret. He shivered at the thought of the 11-year-old getting hurt as well. So did Ron. And Hermione. Besides Harry's family, the Bones family was unfortunately _very_ unlucky.

"Harry, I see you have gathered information on the ages of the majority of the Death Eaters. I know this is hard for you, but you are needed in the damaged area of Hogsmeade," Susan ordered. He closed his eyes as Susan turned to Ron.

"Ron, Hermione, you two need to stay here and question the victims," Susan commanded, while Ron and Hermione (who wasn't even an Auror) groaned.

"And Dean-" Susan pointed at Dean, while he perked up. Susan raised an eyebrow and then closed her eyes in irritation. "...Just go with Harry."

They nodded as Ron and Hermione solemnly took their notepads out. Harry walked past the other beds where moans and sobs were heard as he walked toward the door. As he was about to pass the last bed, Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

It was Eris Emeralds. She didn't show any sign of distress as she glared at the doors. But she _was _growling. Oh, she was growling all right.

Her eyes locked on Harry. Even if she showed an obvious sign of anger, she managed to _still _look like she was cold and emotionless. The door creaked open. Harry stepped back. A large teddy bear that said "I'm berry sorry" in the middle was in front of three figures. The fluffy bear was lowered downward to show the face of Amethyst Dagger, who tried to be amusing by making a wide open grin only children would see on a toddler's television show. Caine, crossing his arms, held a balloon that said, "No, really". Goyle just played along. Harry, who was definitely not amused, slipped past the Slytherins and made a run for it. Amethyst tilted the bear back and forth and beamed. There was only one way Eris could answer this: getting the pillow and hitting them with it. _Then _she was amused.

*For Now*

Hogsmeade was a wreck. A _wreck_. Shops were black to a crisp (literally), and the late Ollivander's wand shop had wood strips in front of the broken windows and doors. Puddles were tainted with the blood of an innocent. Or innocents. Harry tried to fight the tears coming in. He hesitated looking down. A withering black rose lay before Harry's feet. That was the only thing that didn't make the ground so barren. It had ice coated all over it, and as it withered, the frozen delicacy increased. That wasn't the only black rose. The flowers were rapidly growing around the wooden striped windows like wildfire. It entangled its surroundings, wanting everything that was heartbreaking and horrifying to become elegant. Harry shivered, getting his wand out.

"H-Harry," Dean broke the silence, "I think you want to see this."

The shattered black roses unnaturally slithered toward a dusty green door with two cracked blood-stained windows next to it. Harry's breathing went sharp. Honeydukes. It wasn't just blood-stained. There was a _writing _in blood.

_Beautiful, isn't it?_

Harry felt like a needle was jabbed into his heart with out warning. _Oh, Ginny, Lily, why did you have to go there?_

Harry struggled not to even think about the green-lilt sky above him. The Dark Mark hovered over Ollivander's shop proudly, victorious. It was if it was mocking Harry, saying "This is all your fault for not saving him. Your wife. Your daughter. Your everything." His scar blazed once more upon the sight of the dreaded thing. Piercing screams rang in his ears as a cold, familiar voice laughed at their suffering. The voices changed as an event from the past came back to haunt Harry once more. 2004. October. Halloween night.

"_I'll give you one last chance..." _

"_NO!_ _CRUCIO!"_

"_Stupefy_!"

"_PROTEGO_!"

_"This is for the Dark Lord, Potter! And my baby!"_

_"HARRY, NO!_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_"Transporto Vira!"_

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

Harry howled in pain as images of "that day" fogged his mind. The triggered memory in his mind suddenly plunged into darkness, and all he saw was flames burning in his mind. The black-haired girl from the dream a while ago gaited toward the flame. A black rose, in a position to be snapped, was held in her freezing hands. It was not snapped. Instead, it simply fell into the fire that still kept living. As the rose was engulfed from it, there was a long moment of silence. Nothing was heard. It was so quiet that Harry actually wanted to hear something. He finally got what he wished. High-pitched cackling.

_"Itty, bitty baby...Potter..."_

Harry gasped for air as he plummeted to the ashes and dirt beneath him. Dean looked on in horror.

_No, no, she can't, _Harry thought, _That girl...and her...the resemblance was uncanny... she can't actually be her...__her__... _But she could have been. All of the severely injured victims had something related to Lestrange. All of them.

Ginny was almost killed by her..._in a way_... Lily was Harry's daughter, whose blood Lestrange wanted spilled. Molly defeated her..._in a way_... Dominique was one of the daughters of the Weasleys, one of the biggest blood-traitor families. Abdul Patil's and Amelia Bones's mothers were incapacitated by the foul woman in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hannah was Neville's wife, who was the son of two Aurors who would never be sane again, thanks to Lestrange. Teddy was the deceased son of Nymphadora Tonks, who murdered by the "Lady of War". Winky, who was working at an unknown shop at Hogsmeade, knew Dobby, who was also murdered. Andromeda was the reason that the mad woman was secretly ashamed of herself. And there must have been a reason Lestrange said "my baby" on "that day". Additionally, black roses were symbolic of the _real_ day she died on. It all made sense.

He jumped up and grabbed the withering rose. Dean saw this move as he walked toward nowhere.

"Harry, where are you going?" Dean asked. Harry's wand sparked as he tapped it on his hand.

"Grimmauld Place. See you in an hour." White fog circled around him like an uncontrollable whip, and in his place a few seconds later, there was nothing.


	10. Behind the Tapestry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately…**

**A/N: I **_**really**_** got to rate this story T... And I am truly sorry I haven't updated in a while. No, really! No one has reviewed my story in almost a month! A month! **

*For Now: Back at Hogwarts*

"_Lumos_."

A narrow beam of light glowed at the tip of a wand. The numb hand that held the wand shook frantically, for the person's body in general did as well. With a clang, the wand rolled onto the hard wood floor, sparks flying. Tangles of hair fell in front of the girl's face; she stared at her touching pallid hands that got closer and closer to her face. She saw dozens of her hands swirling along with her vision. Two voices chanted inside her head, saying, _"You know what to do…you know what to do…"_ . She ran her hand through her bed-head hair, and with that, she collapsed onto the couch, moving it back. In hysterics, her legs quietly curled up to her chest, and her hands collided with her face.

Her shaking hands slowly slid down her face as her watery eyes wandered to the slightly ripped blanket on the floor with a crumpled note. Her arm suddenly whipped to the black blanket and snatched of the ground, biting it. She took the note and glared at the fire. The note was written in red ink, if it even was ink. Horrid words were written on it:

_You know what to do._

Scream. The girl threw the blanket across the room, and she hid her face with her hands once more. She dove for her wand and aimed it at the fire place; her body was in a scrambled position, as if it was an eagle.

_"AGUAMENTI!"_

A huge jet of water shot at the flames that were the only light source in the room. The girl blinked. There was nothing but smoke.

_You know what to do…you know what to do…_

Laughing. She liked laughing. It was nice...calm..._peaceful..._

She especially liked loud laughing.

The girl jumped up, eyes huge. She pulled her hair and slammed the armchair next to her to land flat on the ground. She frolicked to the bulletin board. She looked at all the notices. Who knows? Maybe she lost something.

The girl growled and ripped every single paper off it. She grinded her teeth in happiness as a rush of wind circled around her, which picked up all the notices, fliers, and newspapers. A high-pitched shriek came out of the girl's throat for a second time. Her pretty, little face was soaked with tears as she flipped over the table across the couch. Her eye twitched. She looked around the room. She picked up her wand.

Loud footsteps were heard from both the boys' and girls' dormitories. Almost all of the Gryffindors came inside the common room; they looked like they held pitchforks and torches. Murmurs came from the two crowds.

"What the bloody heck is happening down-?"

The Gryffindors saw an eye sore in their common room. Papers were everywhere, smoke penetrated the room, chairs were thrown across the room, everything was just... broken. The murmurs got louder, only to turn into shock. Someone was definitely going to get detention. Three people from the crowd unsuccessfully tip-toed to the blanket bump on the couch; they swiped the blanket off the human soul beneath it. Oh. This person couldn't have done any harm. That was silly to think.

It was just a first-year.

Just Violet Astral.

*For Now: Grimmauld Place*

A rotating ball of white mist faded away to reveal a certain person holding a wand in front of buildings number eleven and number thirteen. The families of those buildings were not fazed by shaking movement in between them. A slim, yet superior building that got wider and wider pushed number eleven and number thirteen out of the way and revealed itself to a lone human soul. With its dusty cobwebs and grimy windows, it certainly looked like the palace for the purest.

Harry Potter stared directly at the abandoned House of Black as he crossed the street. He did not look at the shriveled black rose in the middle of it.

Harry stepped foot on the worn set of steps, which made creaks loud enough to wake up the insane Walburga Black (thank heavens she didn't). He pointed his wand at the doorknob, "_Alohamora." _The door squeaked open to show a narrow hallway with gas lamps, a flickering chandelier, and peeling portraits. All that hard work cleaning the house was for nothing. Harry sighed; he sneaked past the nutty portrait of Walburga, whose snoring was mixed with mumbles that sounded oddly like, "_...Mudbloods...infiltrating...dishonor...house..." _. Mumbles turned into cries, and with that her eyes flickered open. Harry paid no attention to the pointing from Walburga's claw-like finger nails and ear-piercing screams yelling "_HALF-BLOOD FILTH! DIRTY! LEAVE MY BELOVED HOUSEHOLD!". _The Man-Who-Couldn't-Really-Care-Less walked toward the grand stairway at the end of The-Entrance-Way-That-Always-Screamed-At-Him. He only heard his scar prickling.

Trying hard to ignore the house elf heads mounted onto the wall, he went upstairs to find the drawing room a small distance away from him. Harry shuddered, sped inside the room, and closed the door.

Just like before fifth year, Harry swatted Doxys away from him and he observed the dull room. Papers on the ground near the sofa next to him were ripped up into dozens of little pieces. Harry's eyes wandered to the door. It was opened. Harry's grip on his wand tightened, and he closed the door shut. He bent down to pick up one of the ripped bits and noticed that all of the pieces were blank. Harry tapped his wand on the ground three times.

"_Aparecium." _

There was no invisible ink. Not even on the other side. Harry swore a hundred knives stabbed his forehead as his scar's color turned into a fire red. He looked at the lumpy sofa.

The sofa.

Harry lifted the cushion in the middle. There was nothing beneath it. He lifted up another cushion. Nothing. He finally lifted up the last one. There was one lone object in the center of the sofa pad.

A locket.

With his wand, Harry motioned it to levitate freely in the air. Fortunately, there was no dark magic or advanced curses in the locket, even if his scar was on fire. However, it bared some similarities toward Slytherin's locket. It hanged on a slim golden rope with a shiny black clasp etched with an ornate scroll. The heavily polished locket had a heptagon glass frame with a bright golden layer with engraved roses inside. A scripted 'L' in black and emerald jewels in that layer caught Harry's attention.

A 'L'.

_Out of all letters, it had to be a 'L'. _

He pulled a shrunken jewel encrusted box out of his never-ending pocket (courtesies to Hermione) and whispered, "_Engorgio." _The box swelled to its normal size; Harry unlocked it and dropped the locket inside. The box shut by itself immediately once the locket was in.

"_Reducio." _

The box became the exact size it was before shrunken, and Harry's grasp on it loosened as it fell into his pocket. He observed the room as he did before. His feet were tapping.

Raindrops started to hit the windows as Harry ran his fingertips on the Black family tapestry while walking by. It felt very dusty-and rips and gaps were there- yet it was also somehow...thicker. Like something else was there. He stopped. His hand was near Sirius's name that was forever beneath his burnt mark as his other hand was stroking the tears and small gaps on the wall. Harry bit his lip and moved his head to the direction of his other hand. He took a step to the side, now in front of an opening that was on Walburga's image. Harry squinted his eyes at what was in the gap.

There was another green layer behind the tapestry, which also had the same image of Walburga, but farther away and only a part of it was shown.

There was another layer of the tapestry behind it. A larger one.

Harry's scar didn't feel pain anymore; it was entirely numb. A moan came out of his mouth. He scratched the rip with his finger. When a small part of it peeled off, it showed the full image of her, just farther away. Harry ripped a large chunk of it afterward. The Orion Black behind the tapestry was also moved farther away. Harry was expressionless.

A rip that almost sounded like a shriek made his ears pop. A large strip of the tapestry was gone, yet the hidden tapestry showed the same images, just moved. Strips and strips from much of the tapestry were gone about less than a minute later. Harry's eyes drifted toward the lower-middle area of the hidden tapestry.

There was another face beneath Bellatrix's: a dark-haired girl whose hair flowed past her face like she was underwater. Harry read her name. He rubbed his eyes. The only thing heard in the room was a faint gulp. Harry turned around, stone-faced.

"Fine, Miss _Amethyst Lestrange. _Have it your way. We'll see what happens." And then, there was no one.


End file.
